


Fic Request - "This isn't what I wanted" with Locus

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [22]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Locus needs to get off-world fast.  The sim troopers won, Felix is dead.  But there's one last thing he needs to do.





	

He had to get off world, but before he left, there was one last thing he had to do. 

Once on the ground, Locus followed the marker on his GPS, following a river through the forest, trekking all the way back until he found the crumpled figure in orange armour. Without hesitation he rolled the body over, began to methodically remove all weapons. He found a data pad and tucked it away to inspect later. He removed Felix's armour piece by piece, piling it next to the corpse, removing the helmet last. He yanked free the chip that contained all Felix’s vital information - his bio data and records, communication log, any journal entries he would have bothered to keep - probably few of those - Felix was not a man given to introspection. 

Locus gathered everything he was going to take with him. He threw most of the guns as far into the woods as he could, but he kept Felix’s knives, the only recognition he would make of the man Felix used to be.

Everything stowed, Locus stood, looking down at the corpse properly for the first time. Blood was dried to his skin where it had flowed from his nose, mouth and ears, bold lines of brown against grey. Shorn of malice, ego and hatred, he looked small and pitiful. Locus had been ready to walk away, to leave the body where it lay. Felix wouldn’t have thought twice about it, had their positions been reversed.

He was not Felix. 

Locus carried the corpse to the river. The ground and rocks were treacherous with ice, and it took him a while to find any way to get close enough without falling into the rapids himself. He managed to climb out onto a large flat rock, high enough over the water to avoid the worst of the spray and gingerly made his way to the edge. 

Locus looked down at his partner for the last time. “This isn’t what I wanted.” He shifted his grip.

“I wanted to kill you myself.”

He heaved forward and for a second the corpse hung in the air, a memory of the last moment that he had seen Felix alive. The next moment it was lost in the white water. Locus turned away without a second glance and made his way back down off the rocks.


End file.
